mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of endings in Mortal Kombat XI
This is the list of Mortal Kombat XI Finals, all game characters, newcomers, & DLC's. See and check out below: Returning Characters *Baraka - *Bo' Rai Cho - * Cassie Cage - Cassie Cage was astounded when Liu kang & Kitana saved the world from Shao kahn as Cassie did with Shinnok in the past, but Cassie would have a new challenge ahead, to look for evidence of Onaga's return, The Dragon King, as Raiden sensed her presence, and Cassie went to Hunting of the Dragon King. *Cyrax - * D'Vorah - D'Vorah saw no more reason to continue in the Brotherhood of Shadows, she leaves the underworld and returns to her homeland, Arnyek, her people received her in arms Open as she knew that the queen of this kingdom died and then the Kytins elected D'Vorah their new queen. Now in her kingdom, D'Vorah can act freely !!! Puto *Darrius - * Ermac - The crisis that struck Outworld left this empire sunk and Ermac who had no more leader to follow, because Kotal Kahn had died to save Outworld, and Maki as a new empress dispensed his services, keeping only the others !!! After heading to a rocky canyo, he sees a bottomless chasm. Ermac throws himself to death and never sees himself again. * Erron Black - The Gunslinger is leaving Earthrealm to go back to his hometown and found out that Erron Black's horse was so scared to go further down and something shaking and it was the Earthquake erupted,so Erron rode back to Earthrealm to find out what happened to the quake.it was was the monster,which is twice the size of Onaga. *Ferra/Torr - * Frost - The Lin Kuei Princess was taking control of Lin Kuei and The Grandmaster Sub-Zero had said to Frost that,"The Kombat is not finish yet,We must go after The Dragon King before it's too late". *Fujin - *Goro - *Havik - * Jacqui Briggs - As becoming a Soldier from Special Forces.Jacqui Briggs and her crew are in the search for Clues for Onaga's return.Jacqui and Cassie Cage were in a team of Soldiers to find out what happened to Earth realm,which is in danger,thanks to the Dragon King of Onaga takes over as one of the Elder Gods with his Evil ways.Jacqui was in a video chat with her father,Jackson "Jax" Briggs and he said that "You're gonna be in danger of that monster Onaga so be careful". * Jade - Jade finds Kitana and Kitana was restored by Nightcrow and Kitana was restored power. Jade wants revenge and put an end to Nightcrow's Evil ways, but jade don't know Kitana is back to life. *Jax - *Johnny Cage - *Kai - *Kano - *Kenshi - *Kintaro - * Kitana(Complete the story mode.) - She will be restored by the power of Quan chi,after He was resurrected by the elder gods.Kitana will come back to life and so as Liu Kang to be restored Power as well, and in the end Kitana gets married with Liu Kang. * Kotal Kahn - Kotal Kahn sacrificed his life to save Outworld from the corruption of the Jin Sei of this world and upon dying, found himself in a world unlike anything he had seen before! He was actually a spirit that was together with the Osh-Tekks' spirits killed thousands of years ago, he saw his late father, Kotal K'entz and in this world of peace, the two now live in this limbo with the other souls of others Of his people! OSH-TEKK !!! * Kung Jin - He is still with Cassie Cage's team.Cassie said to Jin that "I know you can do some bow and arrows action,We have to be ready for what's next".Kung Jin tells everyone on his team to never give up.The next chapter is coming and Special Forces is ready for what's coming next. * Kung Lao - He was with the Great Kung Lao,Kung Lao's father.Kung Lao gave is hat to his father for the Remembering him.Kung Jin has a Surprise for his cousin Kung Lao.it was a brand new hat with blades that has spikes,even more blades and more modern style than Lao's original hat.Kung Jin said to Kung Lao that "We are not done with Kombat yet,Let's keep Fighting with more strength and more Confidence than ever". * Liu Kang - Both him and Edenian Princess Kitana was restored by Quan chi.After Raiden loses his evil ways,He restored Power to Liu Kang's body and to come back to life and so as Kitana to be restored power as well, in the end Liu Kang and Kitana gets married. *Li Mei - *Mileena - *Noob Saibot - * Onaga-After Raiden had him purified, Onaga was determined to finally rule outworld. First off he collected an army of Mileena's tarkatans, then bound them to his undead magic. He stormed Kotal Kahn's palace, with HIS osh Tek warriors being slaughtered like flies as well as his generals. He swore to murder the dragon and ran forward with a saw blade. Onaga used fire to burn the blade to Ashes before slapping his foe in the head, breaking his neck, and digging out a heart. He took the throne of ruler never to be challenged again! *Quan Chi - * Raiden - Raiden was defeated by Nightcrow and Lost his Evil ways.Raiden is murdered and Quan Chi gives the Thunder God more power to be Resurrection and Raiden is back to him being the Good and the ancestors is giving Raiden more strength to get back up and faces some more challenges to come. * Rain - * Reptile - * Sareena - * Scorpion - He is still alive from the Inferno and almost every Mortal kombat and the next Kombat is getting worse and worse to find out what's in store for the future kombat.Scorpion and Sub-Zero are these two Male Ninjas that are left standing Strong from the very first Kombat until the upcoming new one. Scorpion was in the Shirai Ryu Temple when, unexpectedly, in the Ground Plane, a postcard opens and from it comes a large army of Seidons of Orderrealm, led by Barrius and Dairou, but Shirai Ryu's soldiers prepared for battle and with much Scorpion and his clan defeated the invading seidons, and in one fell swoop, Scorpion decapitated the heads of Barrius and Dairou thus saving the Ground Plane from a war with Orderrealm. *Sektor - * Shang Tsung - After the defeat of his allies, Liu Kang and Kitana, Shang Tsung decides to cast a spell to resurrect Shao Kahn, but when he would utter the final words, Shang Tsung is attacked from behind by Noob Saibot and ahead by Cyrax. Shang was hit on the ground when suddenly a flurry of strikes knocked his foes down. It turned out to be an army of Earthrealm warriors who surrounded Shang. They however had made a grave mistake. Shang spat out the final word and the old ruler of Outworld awoke and murdered them all, thanking Shang for it! *Skarlet - *Sonya Blade - * Sub Zero - Sub-Zero as Grand Master of the Lin Kuei, did everything for his followers, but had suspected that Frost, his pupil, conspired behind his back, in fact he was right, one day Frost's revolt happens, but Kuai Liang Was prevented, with the help of his lover Sareena, they restrained the rebels and arrested Frost, Kuai Liang resolves to banish Frost and his followers from Lin Kuei and deliver them to the Special Forces. Even sad, but Kuai Liang saw in Sareena, a new beginning for his life! * Takeda Takahashi - Scorpion gives Takeda a mission. Takeda was soon wasted no time and went to his last spot where he was last seen. Takeda found her and they both had an arduous battle, Takeda defeats and kills her. But soon she says her name, with irony and laughter: Skarlet !!! * Tanya -Tanya had returned to Edenia feeling like it was finally free and that she could rule it. She snuck into the throne room, killing a few guards, but to her surprise found her thought to be dead old fellow Edenian who she betrayed, Rain! To her surprise she heard that Edenia was not free and bound to Earthrealm, but allowing Rain to have god like powers. He then told her of how Raiden had helped him after being resurected. She swiftly kicked his chest only for him to grab her leg and snap it like a twig.He formed a blade of water and gave her her last chance, which she denied. He used ligtning to immobilize her once powerful legs and hips before using the blade to decapitate her and rule the realm with her head as a trinket! * Tremor - He was from Special Forces and He is ready for another task for the next Chapter to find out who will be the Elder God for the next Kombat. Tremor was alone because his Black Dragon team was capitalized by Special Forces led by Cassie Cage and Richard Striker alone, he now decides to act on his own. He launched a major earthquake in Paris, France, causing the French to fall into despair. And then went to Germany, England and several European countries. The inhabitants of the europu cabinet had only two choices, whether to undergo Tremor's leadership or die !!! New Characters * Dominic - He had become the leader of the Black Dragon in little time, however he still wanted to repay the Cage family for his father's death.He decided to trick Cassie Cage into a black dragon rumored hideout before overpowering and killing her. With Sonya and Johny grieving, Dominic eradicated the remaining special forces and made the black dragon into a giant crime orginization! *Richard Stryker - *Salina - DLC'S *Shao Kahn - * Pumpkinhead - * Spawn - * Jarek - *Tasia - * Terminator - * Michael Myers - * Pennywise - *General Raam - *Smoke - *Sindel - *Nightmare - *Hydro - *Nightwolf - *Kabal - *Pinhead - *Gambit -